


Peter Quill imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Peter Quill imagines.





	Peter Quill imagines

“Did you get the money?” You asked as soon as he’d been pushed out into the street.  
“Yes (Y/N), that’s why is still have the useless ball of silver and we’re probably skipping dinner.” Peter sighed and tucked the orb back in his pocket.  
“Why don’t you let me sell it, I’m a people person.” You smiled and held you hand out, glowering at him when he poked the end of your nose.  
“No you are adorable which is why they happily buy whatever you’re selling.” He went to hand over the orb when a woman cleared her throat.

“Why don’t I take the orb.” She hummed and held out her hand.  
“I do not spend all my time flying around with this ass to hand over my source of income.” You snapped and crossed your arms.  
“Firstly my ass is fantastic and second, I’ve gotta agree with Shortcake here, mostly because if I don’t she’ll make me listen to her music for like a month and trust me you do not want…” He was cut off when she went to kick at you and he yanked you backwards.  
“Hey you bit...!” you started but Peter’s hand slapped over your mouth and he crushed your back against his chest.

“You remember when we got the orb and the angry people tried to shoot at us and when you asked if I’d made them mad and I said don’t question me damnit I’m Star-Lord the captain of this ship and if I say we fly, we fly?” He rambled on, confusing the woman.  
“Uhu.” You mumbled through his hand and felt him twist so you could slide your hand into his pocket.  
“I may have made them very mad… probably around the time I stole their orb.” He chuckled and let you go. “So I dunno running might be good.”

You ran as fast as you could, stopping when a talking Raccoon shot out of nowhere and you went to turn back to find Peter scrambling to get away from the woman who was very effectively kicking his ass.  
“(Y/N)!” He grunted when the Raccoon tried to pounce on you and you dropped the orb.  
“I’m trying but I don’t want to hurt it!” You yelped back.  
“What why, just kick it.” Peter groaned as he was knocked a few feet closer to you.

“I’m not kicking a Raccoon that’s mean.” You sighed.  
“Yeah, I have feelings you know.” The Raccoon shot back and you smiled sheepishly and attempted to duck out of his way.  
You tripped over something and smacked your head, groaning as you tried to get up but the world seemed to spin. The next thing you knew Peter was grabbing at the orb and hurrying you to your feet.  
“What’re we doing?” you grumbled.

“Running, running very fast.” Peter yelped. “Faster than that Shortcake!”  
“Why’re we running so fast.” You complained when you couldn’t see the woman talking Raccoon or whatever had tripped you up.  
“Because as your captain I feel running is great exercise and I feel like today would be a great day if we both lived.” He gasped through a breath as he continued to push you forwards.

********************************************************************** 

You felt the edge of Peter’s bed tip. By the time you’d gotten back to the Milano the bump on your head had Peter worried that you might pass out on him so he’d hoisted you over his shoulder, tucked you into his bed and let you rest.  
“Hey (Y/N), you’re supposed to be reading.” Peter sighed.  
“I know but I’m tired.” You sighed and stretched across the small bed.  
“We’re heading to a friend of mine who can look that cut over.” He told you and you let out a chuckle.

“Quill, I’m your only friend and I think you’re an ass.” You mumbled.  
“Hey I didn’t get decked by a giant tree… just take it easy alright and don’t be grumpy when I wake you up later, I stopped and got some food.” He pulled the duvet around you and you were sure he stroked your cheek as you fell asleep.


End file.
